


Don't Scare Me

by spaceMaverick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: shoving my trans problems onto characters+tord, tom, please be friends





	Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> i project onto tord way too much  
> also hfdhfjhsd this was originally written as two of my characters BUT i wanted to upload something so i changed names and bits of dialogue lmaO,,,, if things sound kinda romantic thats why

“Honestly, Tommy, it’s not that bad.” Tord had to tilt his head up quite a bit to make proper eye contact. Tom glared momentarily at the nickname and sighed. He sat down on the floor next to Tord, leaning against the dull bedroom wall. He looked over to his housemate.

“It is,” he said plainly. “It’s really bad, Tord!” Tom paused when Tord grumbled. He softened his voice. “I’m not mad at you, idiot. I just care about you- from one trans guy to another- and this is very unsafe.” He fidgeted with the bandages in his hands. “These can seriously mess up your ribs. And your lungs.”

“I know,” Tord began, staring up at the ceiling, “they’re the easiest way, though…”

“Are they? Or are they just easier than accepting yourself?”

Tord snapped his head back to Tom. He opened his mouth, but didn’t speak. Tom scooted ever-so-slightly towards him, maintaining eye contact. Tord paused, then slid down the wall until he was laying on the floor. He looked small with his hoodie bunched around under his arms, swallowed by the fabric. Tom patted him on the shoulder.

“If… if I use them, it feels less like binding and more like… I have an injury. Or something,” Tord muttered. “I don’t know why I can’t get it through my head. That- that it’s okay, or whatever? It just won’t stick. I feel gross, but I feel even worse when I don’t wear the bandages…”

Tom hummed encouragingly. “I know, man, I know. It’s really, really rough.” Tord pushed himself back up and looked at Tom. “But you’ve... got me? I’ve done it before, and I definitely wouldn't mind helping you through it! I’m here for you- got that?” He finished his speech with an even bigger smile, making Tord snort at how ridiculous he looked.

“Thanks, Tommy” he said. And Tom didn’t mind the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno wtf this was but uhhhhHH thanx 4 readign also dont use ace bandages


End file.
